Why'd You Have To Go And Sonny It Up?
by Sonny-Chad-Channy
Summary: Chad's ready to propose to Sonny, but when she grows suspicious of Chad, will she Sonny It Up and ruin the whole thing? Based off "song" from SWA100%COM. One-shot. Channy. Story is better than summary. Please review! 3 Love Is Louder 3


**Yesterday; 3:00pm:**

Chad Dylan Cooper paced back and forth outside the entrance of Tiffany's jewelry store. This was one of the most crucial and potentially life-changing moments in his life. Any minute now, he was going to walk in the store with his head held high and walk over to the counters. He was going to browse each glass case until the perfect ring stopped him right in his tracks.

He wouldn't bother asking the price. Or ask about the fine details. Once he saw the ring; he'd tell the man or woman behind the counter that it was the one he wanted. They'd clean it. Polish it. Then put it in a velvet box and stick it in a bag. They'd charge it to Chad's card, hand him the bag, and he'd walk out of the store.

He would go home to his apartment and get ready for his date. He would dress in his finest attire. He would look back at that handsome reflection in the mirror one final time before getting into his limo. He'd wait impatiently until the limo stopped in front of his soon-to-be (hopefully) fiance's apartment. He'd get out and open the door for her like a gentleman, but not before taking in how breath-takingly gorgeous she looked. As they were getting in he would compliment her on it. He would then proceed to hand her a bouquet of her favorite flowers.

They'd make small talk until they got to the restaurant that he had rented out for the night. She'd be in awe of the place once they arrived. They'd laugh. They'd joke. Talk about their day. Just enjoy each others company. Then, at the perfect moment, the violinist would come out and begin to play a beautiful tune. He'd get out of his chair, get down on one knee. He'd deliver a heartwarming speech that would bring Sonny to tears. Then he would ask: "Sonny Monroe; will you be my wife?" And with luck she'd say yes, and the rest would be history.

That's how it would've gone. How it **SHOULD** have gone. In fact, it was exactly how he planned it to go. But it went a little differently. All because she had to...

**4:00pm; Next Day:**

_"Sonny It Up! Why'd she have to go and Sonny It Up?"_ Chad asked himself as he held his head in his hands in frustration. He sat on his couch in his apartment, confused and exhausted. Here's how his "plan" had unfolded.

Chad had finished shooting Mack Falls for the day. He raced into his dressing room and changed into casual clothing. He grabbed tomorrow's script and car keys. He ran out of his dressing room towards the halls of So Random! and slowed his pace once he neared Sonny's dressing room.

Stopping outside the door to catch his breath, he regained composure. _"Knock Knock_." Chad said as he walked in. _"Hey_!" Sonny said as she jumped up from her couch to greet her boyfriend in a welcoming hug. _"Let me just grab my purse and we can go." _She said releasing the embrace and making her way towards her vanity.

"_Actually...that's why I'm here. I'm so sorry, but I'm not gonna be able to make our date tonight."_ Sonny sighed with dissapointment. "_Okay. I understand. Something come up?" "Uh...yeah. Somethin' came up." _Sonny was unsettled by his tone of voice, but she bought it for now. _"That's okay, we can just re-schedule. How about tomorrow at 3? Lunch date?" _She asked hopefully.

_"Oooh. As much as I'd love that, I have a...buisness meeting. Yeah. I'll call you_!" Chad said as he gave her a sweet peck on the lips before exiting the room. _"O-okay_." She said to no one. She slumped down onto the couch. Sonny was not the jealous type; nor the suspecting type. But this is the 3rd time this week that Chad has skipped out on a date.

It was always very brief, and last minute. And it seemed as whenever Sonny questioned him, she could never get a straight answer or have him look into her eyes. A single tear fell down her face as Tawni walked in. Tawni and Sonny had become good friends over the years. _"Sonny_? _Sweetie what's wrong_?" She asked rubbing her shoulder. _"I think Chad's cheating on me_."

"_What? Sonny, are you delusional? Chad would __**NEVER**__ cheat on you! What even makes you think that?" _Sonny sat up. "_He's blown off our date 3 times this week. And whenever I ask him about it, he won't look me in the eyes or even give me a straight answer_." She said tears welling up in her eyes. "_Oh, sweetie come here. Give him benefit of the doubt. Do you even know where he's going?" _She asked giving her a side hug.

Sonny wiped her tears away. A small smile grew on her face._ "No. But I'm about to find out. And you're coming with me_!" She said standing up and pulling Tawni with her.

**~0-wOw-0-wOw-0-wOw-0-wOw-0~**

Sonny and Tawni now sat in disguise at a table at the opposite end of the restaurant. Chad had been called to an emergency meeting with his director as he was walking out the door, giving Sonny and Tawni time to dress up in disguise and drive over to Tawni's house, which was only a block away. They switched out for one of her old(er) cars so Chad wouldn't recognize it. By the time they neared the studio once more, Chad was getting into his convertible. They followed him slowly behind to Katsuya, where they were now.

"_Sonny, this is ridiculous_!" Tawni glared at Sonny through her Sunglasses. "_Chad's here alone!"_

Right as Tawni said that, a beautiful woman looking to be in her 20's walked over to his table. Chad immediately stood up and greeted the woman with a hig before gesturing for her to sit. "_Tawni. Turn around. Now." _Sonny said turning her face.

Tawni gasped. _"Sonny..." _She looked over at her friend who was trying her hardest not to cry. She glanced over at her boyfriend who was laughing and seemingly having a good time with this woman. Chad pulled out a small box and showed it to the woman. Sonny was too far away to see what it was. The woman grabbed the box and shot up and hugged Chad tightly. Chad smiled while returning the hug.

_"That's it. I'm breaking up with him_." Sonny said as she began to get out of her chair. _"Sonny, wait! No! What if you're making a wrong assumption! Yo-" _But it was no use. Sonny stormed over to Chad's table. She crossed her arms and looked between the two. "_Umm...can I help you?" _The woman asked. "_Yeah. Yeah you can help me. You can get away from my BOYFRIEND!_" She yelled taking off her sunglasses and wig. _"Sonny_?" Chad asked completely taken by surprise._ "Sonny what are you doing here?" _She was on the verge of tears.

_"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? What is SHE doing here?" _Chad was about to answer but Sonny cut him off. _"On second thought; save it. It doesn't matter anymore. Because you know what, Chad? We're done_." She stormed out of the restaurant in tears before Chad could even react. Tawni followed soon after.

Chad had tried to call Sonny numerous times after. They didn't have work seeing it was Saturday so he couldn't see her at the Studios. He went to her apartment complex but no one would answer the door. So now, here he sits, on his couch, broken-hearted over the fact that his girlfriend; or rather; at the moment; ex-girlfriend; won't give him time to explain.

He sighed and slumped further into the couch, clutching the velvet box in his hand. He closed his eyes only to be interuptted by a knock at his door. _"It's open_." He yelled flatly. _"You shouldn't leave it open, you know. Any one could just walk in." _Chad jumped off the couch when he heard the voice.

"_Sonny!"_ He stopped abruptly and smoothed out his shirt. "_I'm so glad you came, I've been trying to get ahold of you non-stop an-_" She cut him off. _"I know. That's why I'm here. You're scaring my Mom with all the calls and constant ringing of our doorbell_." His heart sunk a little. "_Well if you'd just let me explain..." _He trailed off.

"_Why? Why do I need details about the girl you're cheating on me with?" _His eyes almost bulged out of his head. _"__**CHEATING**__ on you? Sonny! I would __**NEVER **__cheat on you!" "Then who was that girl you were having dinner with? And why did you cancel 3 dates with NO explanation? Huh? Why couldn't you look me in the eyes? Huh?" _He grabbed her hands and sat her on the couch.

_"Sonny. The girl at dinner was my sister. She travels around the country and she called me minutes before I was gonna come see you. She said she was in town_." He breathed. _"Then why couldn't you just tell me that?" "Because I needed her opinion on something. Something that had to do with you." _She just looked at him, so he decided to just go for it.

"_Look...this is so NOT how I planned it..."._he got off the couch and got on one knee. _"I planned to take you to a nice dinner. I planned to have a violinist. I planned to be wearing a nice tux, not some plaid shirt and some Levi's." _She chuckled. _"I planned to give you some heartwarming speech that brought tears to your eyes_." Tears in fact started to form at her eyes. _"Sonny. I was asking my sister's opinion...on this."_

He pulled out the velvet box and opened it up. It revealed a beautiful diamond ring. Sonny put one hand over her mouth while Chad grabbed the other. "_Sonny Monroe, I love you with all my heart. And this may very well be the most dysfunctional, yet cliche proposal ever, but... will you marry me?"_

He looked up at her with hopeful eyes. _"Indeed_." She laughed. He shot up and grabbed her by the waist and captured her in a passionate kiss. When they broke free, Sonny wiped away a tear.

_"So...the whole week...you were cancelling our dates to..." "Meet with the jewler. Get everything set up." "And the beautiful girl was..." "My sister." "And the proposal didn't go as planned because I had to..."_

"_Sonny It Up."_ He finished for her as they both started laughing. She wrapped him in a warm hug. _"I love you, Shortstack." "I love you too, Armadilldork."_

**A/N: Okay, I know, stupid and the end was so cheesy...but I wasn't sure how to wrap it up. Haha. Anywho, I watched SWA100%COM and the "Sonny It Up" rap song is stuck in my head; hence the "inspiration" for this story. And I know, she didn't neccesarily meddle, but same difference. :P Read and review! Thanks a ton. **

**3 Love Is Louder 3**


End file.
